Into The Darkness
by Darui46
Summary: kisah tragis kim jisoo menjadi korban pembunuhan sang psikopat tampan kim myungsoo


Main Cast :

Kim Jisoo

Kim Myungsoo

Length : Ficlet

Genre : Dark , Bit Thriller

_"…dan aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, sebelum kau meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu."_

"_Ngh_!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimengerti lagi, Sayang."

Tak ada balasan, pun perlawanan. jisoo memilih bungkam dan mengalah sejenak. Benaknya kini berusaha berpikir keras, menyambung berbagai asumsi dan konklusi miliknya sendiri dengan bias cahaya harapan di setiap sisinya.

Ia harus bisa melepaskan diri keluar dari sini.

_Semestinya_, sekarang juga.

.

.

Myungsoo melangkah perlahan memutari tubuh jisoo yang terduduk secara paksa di atas sebuah kursi goyang lapuk—akibat termakan usia, juga rayap yang selalu melahapnya secara tamak.

"Mengapa terdiam, sayang?" ungkapnya dengan pandangan lurus menusuk pada kedua mata jisoo.

Dua iris hazel gadis itu membalas, menatap Myungsoo dalam-dalam penuh kilatan dengki. Andai bibir tipisnya saat ini tak tesumpal kain katun, ribuan kecaman akan ia lontarkan pada pria brengsek itu.

Sayangnya ekspetasi selalu berbanding terbalik dengan realita.

"Astaga, Tatapanmu yang tajam itu sungguh membuatku takut, Sohee." Raut tajam menyesakkan yang sebelumnya tercetak pada mimiknya, kini berganti raut takut dan sesal palsu yang menjijikan. Membuat telapak tangan gadis itu gatal—ingin segera menampar.

Lantaran begitu, perasaan was-was dan rasa khawatirnya semakin menyeruak, berkumpul menjadi satu hendak naik ke permukaan. Hal apa lagi yang akan ditujukkan Myungsoo padanya setelah segala hal terjadi, ia merasa ia tak ada artinya lagi. Dirinya kini terlanjur dibuat frustasi dengan berbagai kejadian yang tak mengenakan dirinya belakangan ini. Segalanya seperti sebuah kejutan terencana yang agaknya sangat mengejutkan Jisoo.

Myungsoo bergerak maju selangkah lebih dekat pada kursi yang diduduki gadis itu. Ia merunduk, menahan tubuhnya yang bertumpu pada tungkai kaki di atas lantai semen kusam. Salah satu lengannya berpaling ke belakang, mencoba menelisik kantung celananya.

Rautnya tetap tenang, kendati benda yang ia cari telah ia temukan, ia menariknya perlahan ke depan, dan menunjukkannya tepat di hadapan wajah Sohee, di depan kedua bola mata gadis itu; membuat gadis itu terlonjak semakin gugup (hanya saja ia berusaha sekeras mungkin menyembunyikannya).

Lamat-lamat, gemuruh jantung jisoo kian terdengar jelas; menandakan gadis itu tidak lagi dalam keadaan was-was lagi, melainkan rasa khawatirnya telah bertumpuk, membentuk satu rasa takut—yang sangat terkutuk bagi gadis itu.

Myungsoo tersenyum sinis. Kegelisahan terlukis jelas dari raut wajah gadis itu; secara tidak langsung semakin mempermudah pria itu untuk melancarkan aksinya. Tanpa banyak pergerakan, ia mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah Myungsoo, sembari salah satu lengannya mengacungkan sebilah pisaunya dekat-dekat, seolah benda tersebut telah bersiap menusuk bola mata jisoo, kapan pun ia mau.

Bibir Myungsoo membentuk senyum tipis. Lantas, ia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi: dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam pisau erat.

"Karena kau terlihat lebih tenang, aku akan mempersilakanmu bicara," ujarnya terdengar lembut. Ditujukkannya mata pisau itu ke sisi kiri wajah jisoo.

_**Sreeet!**_

Dan benda itu berhasil merobek sisi kain bagian sana, hingga meninggalkan seberkas garet yang mengeluarkan cairan kental kemerahan—darah—sedikit demi sedikit.

Kedua mata gadis itu terpejam menahan kesakitan yang mendalam. Sebelumnya, tubuhnya telah diwarnai berbagai macam luka memar yang tidak sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Kini justru wajahnya menjadi sasaran.

Myungsoo memutar bola matanya. Dua lengannya kini bersedekap. Bak diguyur seember air, keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Wajahnya jelas melukiskan ketidaksabaran.

"Cepat bicara!" bentak Myungsoo. "Aku tidak memberikanmu tambahan waktu!"

Ana masih bungkam. Bahunya bergerak naik turun, mengatur napasnya yang tak teratur. Wajahnya kini merah, lantaran terlalu lama menahan emosi.

_Demi Tuhan, Apa maunya!_

"Bajingan kau Kim Myungsoo!" balas jisoo tak kalah keras, "Kau pembunuh!"

_**Kloneng!**_

Myungsoo yang hendak bersuara, terlihat terdiam seketika. Pisau yang digenggamnya jatuh begitu saja tergeletak di depan kedua tungkai kakinya. Ia mulai melangkah mundur bersama napasnya yang terdengar tak keruan. Tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung hendak jatuh. Matanya seperti tak tahu arah. Sejenak, gesturnya melupakan siapa dirinya.

Semakin jauh ia berjalan ke belakang, dan akhirnya ia jatuh, tepat di sudut ruangan.

Kini jaraknya dengan Myungsoo tak sedekat tadi. Ia terlihat sangat jauh. terduduk bersandar pada dinding di ujung, layaknya ditelan gelapnya ruangan itu kala malam. Ia menangis tersedu tanpa suara, sembari menggumamkan kalimat '_aku bukan pembunuh_' berulang kali.

jisoo yang menatapnya dari kejauhan hanya terdiam.

Selama lima menit Myungsoo menangis, selama itulah jisoo berpikir; mencari cara melepas keterkaitan tali tambang yang membebat lengannya dengan kursi. Sayangnya, usahanya terbilang sia-sia; lantaran tepat saat itu, Myungsoo tersadar dari tangis, juga gemanya tak lagi terdengar. Ia terlihat berdiri, lantas bergerak maju ke arahnya.

Kilatan matanya kosong. jisoo dapat melihat pantulan dirinya, layaknya bercermin pada kaca dalam lingkar tatapnya.

"Kau tahu, jisoo? Bayanganmu tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, bukan?" imbuh Myungsoo samar serta tetap berjalan, "Bahlan ketika," nadanya terdengar begitu jelas berusaha mengintimidasi jisoo.

"Kau—"

Pria itu terus berjalan maju, kembali dengan tenang, menggapai lagi pisaunya yang sempat jatuh, lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

Ketika matanya bersirobok dengan kedua iris hazel itu, tanpa berbasa-basi, ia lekas menghujamkan pisaunya pada tubuh lunglai jisoo, hingga bagian leher sampai dada milik gadis itu bersimbah darah dan tubuhnya terkulai lemas di atas lantai—sama sekali—tak berdaya.

"—Mati. Karena aku adalah bayanganmu. Bayangan kelammu, _dan aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, sebelum kau meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu_."

Kilatan licik dari kedua mata Myungsoo terlihat jelas, setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang menggantung. Ia menyeringai puas, lantas meninggalkan raga tak bernyawa milik jisoo sendirian, tanpa rasa bersalah yang menggelayut pada dirinya.

_**END**_


End file.
